Supergirl Vol 5 39
"Ticking Clocks" is the title to the 39th issue of the fifth ''Supergirl'' comic book series published by DC Comics. It is the third chapter in the "Who Is Superwoman?" storyline. The story was written by Sterling Gates with artwork by Jamal Igle and Talent Caldwell and inks by Caldwell and Jon Sibal. It was colored by Tom S. Chu and Nei Ruffino and lettered by Jared K. Fletcher. The story was edited by Matt Idelson with Wil Moss as assistant editor. This issue shipped with a May, 2009 cover date and carries a cover price of $2.99 per copy (US). Synopsis Superwoman releases Reactron and orders him to gather his things up. They have to leave right now lest they are seen. Reactron is going to murder his former girlfriend, Lori Murphy, but Superwoman punches him into a wall. Lori believes Superman has come to save her, but Superwoman rips open a gas line and creates a conflagration in the apartment. Once she's made Lori's death look like an accident, she and a grinning Reactron leave. Supergirl is flying across Metropolis at super-speed on the search for Lori Murphy's apartment, guided by Lana Lang. Supergirl finds Murphy's apartment, but Reactron and Superwoman are long gone. Realizing Lori's death wasn't an accident, Kara flies off to not be seen. Still she has been spotted by a Project 7734's drone. At Metropolis Police Precinct 55, Inspector Michael Henderson is still pondering on Agent Liberty's murder case. Then he's informed that his team managed to retrieve Agent Liberty's memory files. Henderson gets moving right away. Kara has returned to Hammersmith Tower to report her failure to her mother, Alura and tell her about the interloper. Alura does nothing but coldly chiding her and treating her like an useless soldier who must earn her approval until Kara gets angry and smashes the communication device. Lana arrives and Kara leans on her, asking why her mother is torturing her emotionally. On Project 7734's base, Superwoman and Reactron are handed over their next mission: assassinating Supergirl. At Metropolis Police Precinct 55, Inspector Michael Henderson has contacted Lois Lane who promises to send someone along to help him out. He is waiting for Superman and is surprised when Supergirl shows up. Since Superman is off planet, he ushers Supergirl in his office to talk about Agent Liberty's case and shows her a picture of his murderer: Superwoman. All of a sudden, Lucy Lane barges her way into his office to question Supergirl. Then she shows pictures of Superwoman carrying Reactron and flying over Metropolis, apparently searching someone. Supergirl decides to head out to find them immediately. Appearances * Supergirl, Kara Zor-El * Lana Lang * Mike Henderson * Reactron, Benjamin Krullen * Superwoman * Agent Liberty, Ben Lockwood * Alura In-Ze * Broyles * Harrison * Hollister * Lori Murphy * Metropolis Police Department * Project 7734 * United States Army * Humans * Altered humans * Kryptonians * Metropolis :* New Troy :* Hammersmith Tower :* 3815 Mooney Drive * Sunstone * Police car * Energy projection * Enhanced vision * Flight * Heat vision * Superhuman strength * Telescopic vision * Burn victims * Inspector * Hologram * Inspector * Military units * Police officer Notes & Trivia is ready for action!]] * This issue shipped to retailers on March 18th, 2009. * Lois Lane makes a behind-the-scenes appearance in this issue only. * Sam Lane makes a behind-the-scenes appearance in this issue only. * Ben Lockwood appears in a photograph only in this issue. * This is the first appearance of Hollister, who is a Lieutenant assigned to Project 7734. * This is the final appearance of Lori Murphy; dies in a fire in this issue. Murphy was the former girlfriend of Benjamin Krullen. * Superman is off-planet during the events of this issue. * This is the first appearance of Broyles. * This is the first appearance of Harrison. Reprints * Supergirl: Who Is Superwoman? Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * *